


Painting On The Wall Got Me Here (But You Got Me Out)

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide, Punk AU, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray’s a punky kid who gets caught and forced into community service. But he finds a reason to keep going back even after his time is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting On The Wall Got Me Here (But You Got Me Out)

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://luffles424.tumblr.com/post/73365900291/punk-lads-descriptions) is how I picture the boys looking.
> 
> See end notes for descriptions of the two warnings if you're worried.

The trio of boys giggled, breath coming out in white puffs. Gavin shook the spray paint can in his hand, staring at the wall in front of them.

“So sweet of ‘em to paint this wall and give us a fresh canvas, eh?” He grinned and bit his tongue, piercing flashing in the streetlight.

Ray bobbed his head. “They probably painted over it cause it was terrible.”

Gavin snorted. “It was not _that_ bad.”

“You spray painted a dick that actually managed to look more like a mushroom than a dick, idiot.” Michael smirked, picking up his own can of spray paint.

Ray snickered, leaning back against the opposite wall and checking both ways down the alley. He watched quietly while the two started covering the wall in colorful graffiti. Michael finished before Gavin and stepped back, nodding his head towards the wall and tossed the can to Ray. He fumbled to get his hands out of his pockets and catch it, failing miserably and watching as the can hit the wall and clattered to the ground.

Michael chuckled. “Butter fingers.”

Ray flipped his off as Michael leaned back against the wall. He stooped down to pick up the can, giving it a few shakes before joining Gavin at the wall. Ray found a blank area and got to work. After a few moments of silence, Gavin took a step back, giggling and admiring his own work. He tossed his can into the bag and retreating to stand near Michael while Ray finished.

After a few more moments, the giggles behind him died down. Ray paid no attention to the sudden silence until a new voice spoke up.

“You know, you at least have more talent than the other two.”

Ray froze for a moment before turning around to face the new person, groaning when he saw it was a cop. “Some fucking lookouts.” He muttered.

He tossed his can aside, looking up and down the alley for any possible way to get away. The cop took a step closer.

“Don’t even think about it, kid.”

Ray weighed his options for a long moment before he gave a defeated sigh and held up his hands slightly. The cop stepped over to him, wrapping a hand around Ray’s bicep and checking Ray’s pockets with the other. He pulled a small bag out of Ray’s pocket, holding it up in front of his face.

Ray shrugged noncommittally. “Holdin’ it for a friend.”

“And if I happened to give you a piss test?”

Ray looked at the ground glowering.

“Thought so.” The cop said quietly, leading Ray to the waiting squad car. He put Ray in the back, climbing into the front seat.

“How old are you, kid?” He asked, glancing up in the rearview mirror as he started the car.

Ray grumbled a response and slunk down in the seat.

“I’m sorry, didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said, 17.” He muttered grumpily.

The cop nodding, scratching at his beard as he pulled away from the curb and onto the road. They drove in silence for a while before the cop spoke up again.

“Well, you’ve got two options here kid. I can either take you to juvie,” Ray groaned at that. “Or, you can do community service.”

Ray crossed his arms in a huff. “And if I don’t want either?”

“Then you’ll go straight to juvie. You’ll get a record, if you don’t already have one. And you’ll be there for a while.”

Ray didn’t respond and the officer let the subject drop until they pulled up at the police station. He got out and opened the door to let Ray out too.

“So what’s it gonna be kid?”

Ray shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

The cop sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Come on kid. Don’t be this way. It’ll get you nowhere in life.”

Ray snorted. “Like you’d know. Or care.”

The cop sighed again and pulled up one of the sleeves of his uniform, revealing a tattoo covered forarm. Ray looked from the arm back up to his face.

“Look, I know what you’re doing. You pretend not to care. You can act like you’re tough shit and that nothing can touch you and you can take down anything that gets in your way. But that’s not how life works, kid. And I know cause I was the same way when I was your age. But let me tell you, it’s not going to be as fun as you think it is. Cause when you turn 18 and you get caught doing something, it’s not just a slap on the wrist and some time in juvie or community service. You go to jail. You’re still young. You can turn your life around.”

Ray stood quietly, mulling over what had been said as the cop led him inside and sat him down at a desk. “I’ll do the community service.” He said quietly.

The cop smiled. “Alright, I’ll need some information from you and we’ll get everything all set up.” Ray nodded dully. “And I’ll keep what I found in your pocket just between us.”

Ray glanced up at the cop before looking back to his lap and nodded again.

—

“Alright, so I trust you understand everything you were told at your orientation?” The nurse smiled.

Ray nodded.

“Excellent. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. Now, the patients’ rooms are all down this hall and at the end is a dayroom with games and other activities to do. You can talk to whichever patient or patients you choose. Just make sure they’re comfortable and happy. If you don’t have any questions right now, I’ll let you get to it. Today is just for you to get the feel of how things work so you won’t have to stay the full day if you don’t want, it won’t count against your service time.”

Ray nods, adjusting the collar of his polo. “Uh, no. I don’t have any questions.”

The nurse smiles again. “Alright, well you’re free to go by the patients rooms or go straight to the dayroom. I’ll be here if you need anything. And there will be a few other nurses around if you need help.”

Ray nods, pushing himself away from the desk and beginning to walk slowly down the hall, glancing at each room he passes. He’s about to decide to just to go straight to the day room when one of the rooms catches his eye. He slows to a stop and peers in.

A man with messy dark hair sits next to the window, staring out it blankly. Ray wonders for a moment why he could possibly be there before he glances down and sees thick white bandages wrapped around each arm, starting from his wrist to the middle of his forearm and Ray has his answer. He hesitates for a moment before he approached the door and leans against the frame.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“Is that some kind of joke?”

Ray gives him a confused look before he leans back to glance at the file hanging by the door and groans when the name reads ‘Joel Heyman’. “Of course your last name would be Heyman.”

Joel turns finally, squinting at Ray. “You don’t look like a nurse.”

Ray cracks a small smile. “Why, cause I’m brown?”

Joel gives him a confused look and Ray laughs nervously.

“Uh… No. No, I’m not a nurse. Volunteer.” He gestures to the logo on the shirt as proof. “I’m Ray.”

Joel looks him over for a minute longer and Ray shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny before Joel turns back to the window. “Well have fun with the volunteering.”

Ray stays in the doorway for a moment before finally taking a tentative step into Joel’s room. When Joel doesn’t protest, Ray takes another step, moving over to lean against the bed.

“You’ve got a nice view.” He comments and Joel just grunts.

They sit in silence for a while before Joel speaks up. “Why are you still here?” He asks, not in a harsh way. Just genuinely curious.

Ray gives a small shrug. “You look like you need some company. Even if it’s not doing anything but sitting here and looking out the window.”

Joel mulls that over for a moment before gesturing next to him. “There’s another chair you know.”

Ray grins and pushes off the bed to plop down next to Joel. “So there is.”

“You’re sorta weird, you know that?” Ray says after they settle in.

“Coming from a kid with a ring through his nose?” The corners of Joel’s mouth quirk up slightly.

Ray beams. “At least when I sit alone in my room I have my Xbox to keep me company.”

Joel looks back at the TV mounted on the wall then back to the window. “They didn’t exactly let me pack what I wanted.” He says solemnly.

Ray swallows, looking away from Joel for a moment. “So you like video games?” He asked tentatively.

Joel nods. “Love em.”

“Do you play Halo?” he asks, glancing over and catching the gleam in Joel’s eye at the mention.

And then Joel’s off, going on at length about the games he plays and Ray’s joining in. Joel starts cracking jokes and Ray’s never heard someone funnier and he laughs until he’s crying and gasping for air. Joel looks smug and proud at that and makes more jokes. Ray composes himself enough to start making jokes back. They laugh and joke and talk until the sun is dipping low in the sky and the nurse is coming in to bring Joel’s dinner.

“Oh, Ray, you’re still here. I thought you’d left already.” She looks surprised, but her smile is bright.

Ray glances at the clock on the wall. “Oh, I guess time just got away from me.” He stands and stretches while the nurse brings the food over. “I guess I’ll see you later Joel.”

He smiles and waves, Joel waving back as he leaves. He heads home, flopping face first onto the couch and starts to doze off. Pounding at his door, rouses him from sleep and he stumbles to the door, pulling it open. Michael and Gavin stand on the other side with apologetic smiles, holding up a large pizza.

Ray rolls his eyes and steps aside, letting them in. “You can’t stay late. Mom doesn’t want anyone over. Since _someone_ got me in trouble.” He glared at each of them as they passed.

“Sorry, Ray.” Gavin gave him a sheepish smile, plopping down on the couch. “May have panicked a bit when I saw that cop.”

“Yeah, you fucking think?” Ray grumbled, sitting next to Gavin and snatching the pizza from Michael.

Ray set it on the coffee table and flipped the lid open and pulled a slice out. Gavin leaned forward pulling out his own piece and Michael followed suit. All three settled back, watching whatever was on TV.

“So how was community service today?” Gavin asked and Michael held back a snicker.

“It was mostly just an orientation. Did meet a pretty cool guy though. We talked about video games.” Ray gave a small smile.

“Ooooooh Ray’s got a crush.” Michael singsonged and laughed, blocking the pillow that came for his face with a shoulder.

“Shut up. He’s just really cool to talk too.”

Michael and Gavin exchanged a look while Ray stood to get drinks. He came back and Gavin pulled out a blunt, holding it up questioningly.

“Wanna?” Was all he asked.

Ray plopped down and snatched it out of Gavin’s hand, taking the lighter the Michael offered. “Always.”

—

A few days later, Ray wondered into the hospital. The greeted him, holding a clipboard out for him to sign to log his hours before telling him he was free to find someone to talk too. He walked down the hall, glancing into Joel’s room and seeing him sitting by the window again. He huffed and went to the dayroom quickly. He glanced around, quickly finding an area set up with various art supplies.

He picked up a sketch pad, pencil, and colored pencils before looking around again for a nurse. He spotted one and walked up to her, awkwardly holding the supplies up slightly.

“Are these allowed to be taken to patients rooms?”

She smiled and nodded. “Just make sure you clean them up and bring them back here when you’re done.”

He nodded and thanked her, making his way back to Joel’s room.

“You really like that window.” Ray smiled.

Joel turned and smiled before frowning in confusion at the items in Ray’s arms. “What’re those for?”

Ray shrugged nonchalantly, making his way over to Joel and the empty chair. “Something to do.”

He ripped off a sheet of paper, sliding it in front of Joel and taking the pad for himself. He brought his feet up onto the chair and propped the pad against them, starting to sketch out vague figures.

“You’re good.” Joel commented, watching.

Ray gave a small smile. “Cop said the same thing to me.”

“What’d you get caught for?”

“Graffiti.” Ray turned to look at Joel and smiled. “You’re suppose to be drawing too.”

Joel shook his head. “I’m terrible. So I’ll just watch you.”

Ray blushed and looked back to the pad of paper to hide it. “You need something to do too though.”

“We can talk while you draw.” He commented, shifting so he could watch better as Ray’s hand moved across the paper.

“Okay then.”

“How old are you?”

“17. 18 in about a month. You?”

“32. 33 in about a month too.” Joel chuckled.

They continued to talk while Ray drew until the nurse brought Joel his dinner. Ray stood, ripping the sheet from the pad and setting it on the table. He collected the supplies and began to leave when Joel’s voice stopped him.

“You forgot your drawing.”

Ray turned and gave him a small smile. “I drew it for you dumby. Give you some new scenery to star at.”

Joel looked at it then back to Ray with a smile. “Thanks. See you.”

“See you.” Ray called, leaving to return the supplies and go home.

Another few days found Ray back in the same place, sitting next to Joel and sketching while they talked until the nurse would bring Joel dinner. A couple more visits passed that way before Ray started to visit Joel every day, occasionally bringing gaming magazines with or a handheld game to pass the time.

Ray stood at his door one day a few weeks later, working to unlock his door when a weight was pressed against him, forcing him against the door.

“We never hang out anymore, X-Ray.” Gavin whined in his ear.

Ray grunted and shoved Gavin off, finally getting the door unlocked and opened. “Yeah well, been busy.”

“But your community service was up ages ago. Why are you still going there?”

Ray shrugged, letting Gavin and Michael in behind him. “Just have been.”

“We don’t hang out anymore. We don’t cause mayhem anymore. We don’t even smoke anymore.” Gavin lamented, flopping onto the couch on his back.

“Things change man. Sorry.”

Michael watched Ray for a moment. “You do like that guy, don’t you?”

Ray spluttered. “W-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s just some lonely guy who I’ve been keeping company.”

Michael crossed his arms. “Bullshit. Your community service is up yet you keep going back.”

Ray shrugged. “He just has had a rough time. It seemed like he needed a friend.”

Michael watched as Ray nervously moved over to the TV and picked up the controllers. “Uh Halo and Chinese to make up for being a flake?”

Gavin cheered from the couch, catching the controller tossed to him. Michael was swayed less, taking the controller from Ray’s hand with slightly more force than necessary. Ray gave him a nervous smile, letting them set up the Xbox while he set about to order food.

The next day, Ray greets the nurse cheerfully, walking the well known path to Joel’s room.

“Hey, Joel. You’ll never guess what Gavin… did… last… Joel?” Ray’s gaze swept around the room, now empty of all of Ray’s drawings and anything else of Joel’s personal items.

Panic shot through Ray as he squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, hoping the scene would be different. He took a step back into the hallway, seeing the place where Joel’s file should be is now empty.

A lump settles in Ray’s throat and he takes a few heaving breaths before he runs back to the nurses’ station. “Please.” Ray’s voice cracks. “Please, god no. He wouldn’t. God he couldn’t. He didn’t. Please.”

The startled look on the nurse’s face fades into a smile and she shakes her head. “He didn’t. His friend checked him out this morning.”

Ray lets out a shaky breath and a slightly hysterical laugh comes out. “Oh, fuck. Thank god…” He mutters, resting his forehead against the cool counter.

The nurse smiles fondly and slides a slip of paper to Ray. He takes it and stares at it with a confused look.

“It’s his address. I’m sure he won’t mind me giving it to you since you’re the reason he got so much better.”

Ray stares at it for a minute, different feelings swirling in the pit of his stomach. He nods idly to her. “Thanks… Thank you.” He says as he turned and leaves.

He takes the bus to the apartment complex, running the rest of the distance and banging on the door until it’s pulled open by an irritated looking Joel. They stare at each other for a moment, Joel in confusion and Ray in anger and hurt and sadness.

“Ray?” Joel rasps and Ray lunges forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Joel.

The anger and hurt leave, washed away by pure relief. “I thought you were gone.” Ray mutters brokenly into his shoulder and his legs give out and they both drop to the ground in the doorway, Ray still clinging tightly to Joel.

Joel opens and closes his mouth a few times before he wraps his arms around Ray, burying his face in his hair. “Sorry.” He says quietly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ray huffs a small laugh. “Asshole.”

“Hey Joel, who was a the door? Oh…” A man asks, coming around the corner from the kitchen and stopping. “Guess that answers that.”

“Hey Geoff. Everything’s fine.” Joel says softly, still holding tightly to Ray.

Geoff watches with a smile for a moment before moving to get a better look at Ray. “Hey, aren’t you the little shit I busted a while back for spray painting?”

Ray glances up at that and looks Geoff over. “Yeah… Yeah you did. Thank you.” He smiles, burying his face into Joel’s chest again.

Geoff nods and smiles, turning back to the kitchen. “Guess we’re having one extra for dinner tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Joel attempts to kill himself but it's done before the story and is mentioned only in passing.
> 
> The drug use is just some pot.


End file.
